


Absolute Destiny Chu-Chu Apocalypse

by BadassBeluga69 (ShamanicShaymin)



Series: Badass Beluga's Badfics & Art From Hell [5]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Akio shares the same seiyuu as king k rool for some fun trivia, Bestiality, Deliberate Badfic, If you can even call these 'illustrations', Illustrations, M/M, Need Brain Bleach, Not Brainsafe, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Written on a Dare, expand dong - Freeform, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/BadassBeluga69
Summary: Chu-Chu reveals his true form to Akio Ohtori and decides to teach him a lesson. The author is not responsible for any eye-bleeding that will occur from reading this.





	Absolute Destiny Chu-Chu Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the Empty Movement Discord's fault. You're welcome.

It was another dull day at the Observatory for Akio Ohtori. It wouldn’t be until another week Anthy would visit him again, and last night was so unsatisfactory. How dare that bitch toy with his heart like this! The way she just lay back completely bored... doesn’t she know he’s all she has? She even had the nerve to murmur Utena’s name while driving his staff of life inside her! During his angry rumination, the chairman swore he heard a familiar “Chu” sound. Had Anthy come back to stomp on his heart for more? But no. It was only that foolish purple monkey-mouse of hers. What was he doing back here?

“Chu...” Chu-Chu looked half-asleep. He waddled forward with his weak little arms, and Akio swore it was a sight most pitiful. He sighed and took out a bag of crackers he happened to have on hand. Immediately the monkey began guzzling it down like a porn star in a bukake film. One cracker became two, and two became four until the entire bag was empty. Then Chu-Chu ate the bag too, because he was unstoppable like that. He squeaked at Akio.

“No, Chu-Chu. I’m afraid I have nothing left to give you.”

“Chuchu?”

“The insatiable appetite of man... is that not where the sin of Gluttony comes from? You would think there would only be a need for six sins, since Greed covers many fallacies of human nature. But it is so that Gluttony needed its own category. We cannot help but eat and eat and eat some more...”

Akio was nowhere near finished monologuing about the foibles of the human race, but a small gasp pursed his lips when he noticed Chu-Chu undergoing a transformation... he was getting bigger and bigger. And not just bigger as in rounder. Chu-Chu was growing taller than Akio, and his once pathetic muscles bulged with the might of Fabio’s. His six-pack was tight as an unopened can of cola, and his legs were like a pair of meaty golems. His red tie did nothing to cover his magnificent 15-inch dong. The giant gorilla-rat beat his chest, threw back his head, and roared: “ **HERE COMES CHU-CHU KONG!** ”

“This cannot be!” Akio cried.

“CHU-CHU KONG HUNGRY! CHU-CHU KONG WANT DIOS DICK”

“Nooooooooooo!” Akio shouted, but his strength was no match for the purple-furred sex machine. Chu-Chu ripped off his clothes like a chainsaw through a zombie, and sent the rags flying out the window. He kicked Akio in the nads and bowed him before his mighty meat stick.

“DIOS SUCK CHU-CHU COCK”

Akio glanced desperately about the room, hoping Anthy or Touga or Mrs. Ohtori would be there to save him. Alas, there would be no prince to rescue the prince, just like there is no one to watch the Watchmen. So Akio tearfully submitted to his fate and opened wide for the big gorilla sausage.

“OHHH OHHH MORE LICKS FOR CHU-CHU KONG!” The gorilla roared. Akio wiggled his pink love muscle all over Chu-Chu’s massive organ, and it horrified him to realize how delicious it was. Chu-Chu’s dick tasted like the smokiest juiciest bacon on earth, and his jizz was like the richest vanilla ice cream. Chu-Chu shot barrels and barrels of cum all over his face, and Akio groaned in ashamed ecstasy as he licked it all.

“OH YEAH! OH YEAH! MORE BABY!” Chu-Chu Kong bellowed in Engrish. He picked up Akio and tossed him like a pancake, landing him harshly on the bed. “NOW CHU-CHU CLAIM DIOS ASS”

“Please Chu-Chu, I beg of you! Please use lube!” Akio sobbed, crystalline tears streaming down his cheeks like the stars he loved so much.

“NUH UH UH! NO BOY BUTTER FOR THIS BAD KONG. DIOS DO IT BAREBACK WITH DRY BUM”

The gorilla rat grabbed Akio’s chocolate globes and spanked him repeatedly. With each smack, another tear fell from the prince’s face, and his dick got harder. But no matter how hard his Starbucks Tower had become, the cream would not be delivered.

“TIME FOR ETERNITY BABY!!!” Chu-Chu Kong beat his chest once more. Every single inch of his godly purple scepter shoved right inside Akio, and the poor prince was bawling in sorrow and joy. The gorilla plunged again and again inside of him, reaching all the way to his intestines. Intestine fucking was the most intense of fucks, and Akio never felt such pleasure in his entire centuries of life.

“OMG CHU-CHU KONG GONNA CUM. REPEAT AFTER CHU-CHU: WHOSE YOUR DADDY!?”

“Who’s my daddy!?” Akio wept.

“LOUDER”

“WHO’S MY DADDY!?”

" **IT’S CHU-CHU KONG BITCH!!!** ”

Spurts after spurts of vanilla love juice swelled inside Akio Ohtori, leaking out of his body in a sad fart. The spent sobbing prince didn’t notice that Chu-Chu had shrank back to his regular size, and was now tiptoeing close to his body. Chu-Chu cleaned the cream off of his wrinkled disco stick before finishing it off with a big bite.

The scream could be heard all across Ohtori campus.

“What was that?” Utena asked.

“Oh my. It sounds like the elephants are watching football season again.” Anthy smiled, sipping her tea.

“Oh, okay.” said Utena, none the wiser.

Anthy went back to being bored.


End file.
